All The Reason In Her World
by mahouhotaru
Summary: Gender-bender. She knew she couldn't REALLY love one person without revealing her secret,so she loved all humanity,and hated just one monster. Somewhere in her mind, she knew the reason she hated Shizu-chan - she was jealous. Of his strength,of his friends,his family,his personality-and even his gender. She hated that SHE depends on his unpredictable nature to keep sane.
1. Chapter 1

**All The Reason In Her World**

**Disclaimer:I do not and will never own Durarara!**

**Author note: And so, this is my first ever fanfic and I know its NOT anything special. **

**Please review your thoughts since if this fic as bad as I think I'll stop. **

**I just wanted to write a FemIzaya and am a gender-bender fan. And I have no idea if Izaya's parents are ever mentioned anywhere.**

* * *

Prolouge: The reason it all started

The Orihara family was one of those who own a company for two generations. The company had been stable for some time now but the president could see that depending on the next head of the company it will either crumble down slowly, or continue rising. And that was why he could not let his son inherit the company- Katsu was too reckless. So, he had put in that condition- one without a son cannot inherit the company and one who divorces cannot either.

Little did he know what he had put in motion by including that ONE condition.

Orihara Katsu was extremely happy. Anyone who knew his troubles- that his father had practically announced that he would not get the company, seeing as the doctor had told his wife that chances of her ever having a child is about 5%- would think he had gone mad. But in reality, he had found a way to fulfill his father's condition.

Or so he thought….

"Man, talk about luck… Who had known that my short fling with that Russian secretary would actually save my life?" Nearly a year ago, he had had a steamy relationship with his new Russian business partner's secretary when she had stayed a few months in Japan to investigate if the company was trustworthy. Yesterday, she had called to tell him that she's going to having his child this month. And she wanted a deal- pay me enough and I might just give up the BOY.

Of course, he had not realized exactly how intelligent the Russian was….. And her shocking scheme.

A week later an extremely unlucky child was born, one whose fate was twisted even in the womb.

Three weeks later, Orihara Katsu and his wife Mari was finally receiving their new child- Orihara Izaya.

Mother and child had flown in a week ago from Russia. The mother had insisted that she will ready all the legal documents, including a DNA test proving the child to be Orihara Katsu's. But in return she wanted to be allowed to keep holding onto her baby until she got back on the plane again.

Now, at Narita airport, they have finished exchanging the documents and the money, and the mother was holding her baby tight with teary eyes. The call for all passengers to get on board was resounding, but she wasn't budging an inch. She waited and waited, mumbling to her baby in Russian, until Katsu was starting to wonder if she was actually trying to miss her flight on purpose. Suddenly, she just shoved the baby to Mari and ran on board, without even looking back.

"Guess its natural, no mother likes to part from her baby, no matter how much money she gets."

Katsu mumbled to his wife, and hurried back home with the child. He had a lot to do, after all he must take these documents to his father tonight. Good thing the baby had his jet black hair, no one would suspect his being half Russian even if his skin is a bit too white compared to others.

"Nanny, will you be needing anything else for Izaya-kun? I'm going shopping in the evening." Mari asked the woman who had been hired to take care of the baby.

"No, ma'm, but may I ask why you call the baby GIRL Izaya-kun? She's too cute for that name."

"What DO you mean, it's a BOY!"

"I changed her diapers just now so I'm pretty sure that's a girl.''

Speechless, Mari ran to the baby's crib to make sure and almost had a heart attack.

The baby slept on, oblivious to what would happen next. She didn't know she had a trickster of a mother, who had planned all this just to get rid of her. She didn't know her father would decide to have her raised as a boy, since all the fake papers her mother had made would allow him to inherit the company as long as no outsider except the nanny knew the truth. She didn't know that she would never get a doll to play with, never get to wear clothes of any colour besides black, brown, white and navy blue, she could never want to be a princess. Worst of all, she didn't know she would never be loved by her parents.

And she didn't know that ten years later, her mind would be so scarred that she would decide by herself to hide her gender from the world.

Or twenty years later, she would be one of the most hated persons in Tokyo.

She didn't know, so she slept on, peacefully, and smiled a little in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the Reason In Her World**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Durarara!**

**Author note: The first REAL chapter... **

**Please tell me if this fic should be continued, and point out any mistakes you find.**

**And yes, this fic will probably focus more on Izaya, at least at the start.**

**Enjoy...if possible,that is ;P**

**Reason: 1**

Ryuugamine Mikado watched the famous, or rather infamous, rowdy pair wreak havoc – from a safe distance. As soon as they left, with a trail of destruction on their wake, he turned to his classmate Sonohara Anri and asked the one question that appears on the mind of everyone who witness the chase of Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya-

"Is there actually a reason why they fight?"

Panting for breath beside a trash can in an alley, Orihara Izaya thought with her signature smirk, "Yet another victory goes to meeeee!"

She was feeling much, much better after that workout with her shizu-chan.

This morning the informant had somehow messed up with an important job and that had completely soured her mood. Not to mention that a job not done means trouble with the client tonight. Even though the client was a low level yakuza, he had seemed pretty desperate for the info and promised quite a handsome amount of money.

That should have warned Izaya that the job must be tough. In these situations she knew how one of her beloved humans would act, and she hated to think of the chase she would be given tonight. So, after lunch, she went to find the one person who can relieve her stress.

The chase, the adrenaline rush could always drive all her worries away. Winning against Shizu-chan really boosted her confidence, since she, who is a fake, won against Heiwajima Shizuo, the epitome of masculinity.

And that was why she called him Shizu-chan, it's ironic, see?

She's a female by birth, but no male is MAN enough to take her on, not even the strongest man of Ikebukuro. Not that he'd ever know. No one knew except Shinra- her doctor and her two sisters. She had worked hard to keep her true gender a secret for more than 12 years now.

And she intended to keep it hidden till her death.

…..

HELL, where did that jerk run off to? Shizuo cursed realizing he had lost Izaya once again.

Now what to do with the NO PARKING sign he was brandishing? Maybe he should put it back….he thought absent mindedly. …THE flea and His stupid smirk….WHY did the flea ALWAYS have to SMIRK? It makes Shizou feel that He's hiding behind it. Why hide? He must be plotting something.

Poor Shizuo, he didn't realize what hid behind the smirk was usually depression or grief. The smirk was on that face because someone can never bear to show weakness. Because someone had not had a reason to truly smile or be happy for a long while. She only came to him because he amuses him…and cheers her up.

Skipping like always, the informant entered her home.

"Ahh, Namie, leaving already?"

"Of course, twerp", Namie rolled her eyes.

However, just before she left, her secretary reminded her,

"You know, you have a meeting with that Minami guy tonight at 11, same place as before..."

"Yeah, I remember," she replied smirking. Damn, she was scared a bit but THAT was what she hated most- being a scared GIRL-so she hid behind her smirk, trying to appear completely in control-and succeeded.

"You didn't get the info, did you?"

"Why would you ever think that, Namie? You don't trust your boss?" she acted hurt, "Or are you finally starting to care for me? ''

"Damn you, sicko", Namie left, banging the door shut behind her.

The informant plopped down on her comfy couch.

Interesting human…she couldn't stop thinking. Yagiri Namie, Sonohara Anri and Celty- she had more interest in these three women than she cared to admit. How they were women and not gave a damn about their gender-no, it's almost like they are proud of it, how they had that much confidence- She wished she could understand that. Ever since that horrible incidence 13 years ago, she had never come to accept herself...

_Her father was away on a business trip and the woman she was forced to call 'mother' in public was out somewhere with her lover. Taking this chance the household staff had all left for a good 5 hours stroll in the city. Only she and her 4 year old sisters were home. _

_Then the masked men came…_

'NONONONO,' she mentally kicked herself, 'you are not thinking about that shit again. Let's think about… think about…Shizu- chan, yes….the day we met….'

_On the first day of high school, Kishitani Shinra, her friend since elementary school, the only person she actually talked with, and only one who knew her secret besides her family (and helped her with it, being the freak he is, saying something like he wanted to know how she turns out -almost sounding as if she was a white mouse in his lab) had told her that there's a friend of his whom he wanted her to meet. _

_She knew, unlike herself Shinra had no interest in NORMAL humans so she was kind of looking forward to what freak of nature this Heiwajima person is._

_And then she saw him- Heiwajima Shizou- and what she saw completely awed her. _

_That strength, that anger, that deep voice shouting oh-so-loudly, that height, that way he was showing ALL his emotions, no restraints- everything that was her COMPLETE opposite. _

_She realized immediately, no matter what she did she can never be as much a man as Shizuo- that she really is a fake. And a fake can never be as good as the original, no matter how hard it tries._

_She hated herself for trying. _

_While she was thinking, the blond teen had finished his fight and she could not help it, she just had to clap. She tried to smile, but since she was feeling pretty messed up, all she could do was pull the smirk that has become second nature in order to survive in her unreasonable life. Shinra was introducing them…._

'_Why was the blond frowning?' she wondered. But what he said next completely blew all her expectations._

"_I don't like you.'' _

_She went to panic overdrive ('DID he realize I'm fake? Did he?') and blurted out,_

"_Well, I don't like– '' 'me either', she almost said, but somehow caught herself and changed it to-_

"_- you either." And INSTANTLY regretted it. _

Coming out of her reverie she realized the clock had just struck three. She must hurry if she wanted to take a shower, get a light nap AND find an escape plan for tonight's chase with the yakuza.

Running to the bathroom with fresh clothes, she somehow took off her black shirt on the way. After she had put the clothes on the rack she stood in front of the mirror. What she saw was a person with short black hair, red eyes, creamy white skin, wearing a black vest that was made from PVC –for obvious, or maybe at the moment not so obvious, reasons.

However, her arms were not the frail ones of a regular 23 year old woman, they were as muscular as the arms of a normal 23 year old man- who never goes to the gym.  
Okay, she wasn't proud of it but it had taken 12 years of hard training for her to get this far. And not to mention how she had to watch what she ate- she had ALWAYS avoided food that are known, or even rumored to make one more….feminine. Like milk, for example.

As a result, she has managed to be an A- cup. And that's why the vest came in. To make sure she looked and felt completely flat, showing nothing even when she's drenched.

_Drenched_- that gave her an idea, an escape plan. She could vanish in the middle of the chase by hiding in the fountain in that park; it would be about a ten minutes walk from the alley she was supposed to meet her client in. No one would ever realize, and she could breathe using a pipe, maybe.

Ecstatic, she took off her vest by pulling down the tiny zipper on her left side and proceeded to then take off her pants. But when she did, all hope of an easy chase crashed. Her worst time of the month has begun 5 days early.

It couldn't have been worse- she had a chase tonight AND a job that must be taken care of tomorrow- when usually she remained locked in her home on those days. She only hoped she didn't run into Shizu-chan tomorrow.

However, fate had never actually smiled on her before, and that wasn't just going to change now.

**Author's note: **

**PVC: The material can be used to manufacture pipes as well as swimming caps. So, I was thinking about something more like swimming caps while writing.**

**Feel free to state if something bugs you about the story,if you find any mistakes or even if you think this should have more chapters/or not. **

**I HAVE envisioned what would happen next in my 'inner mind theatre' but its up to you to let me know if I should bother to type it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All The Reason In Her World**

**Disclaimer: Just like you, I can never own Durarara! no matter how much I want.**

**Reason: 2**

The door of one apartment in Shinjuku would always be opened at the oddest of times. The other residents of the complex knew better than to complain. And even if they saw a trail of blood leading to that specific door they knew that turning a blind eye is the best option- if they wanted peace to remain in their lives. And so, once again, tonight they heard the door being kicked close at 2 am, and just turned over in their sleep.

"Dammit, dammit, damn that *****" Izaya cursed as she pressed an ice pack to her right arm AND pinched her nose with her right hand. This had to be the most humiliating night in her life. Good thing no one knew.

_A few hours before….._

She had reached the alley two and a half hours before the meeting time and wanted to find some sort of a loophole, a plan on how to end the chase.

'Maybe, if I sincerely apologize to him, bowing…. NEVER! That only makes humans want to take advantage of others; they'll think I'm weak or worse still incapable…' But she wanted to avoid a full scale chase no matter what.

She slowly went over the map of the area in her cell once more. She must know all circumstances around here, details like a broken lamp post, an empty house, a trash-can- all these matter tremendously. Though the trash-can would be like the very last resort. So, following the map, she started strolling over a large area keeping the alley at its center…

'Almost like a spider-web….or a maze…' she thought to herself. For now she had the most basic plan- run, or hide.

"Ahhh, client-san, you're here already?" –'WHY did you have to be half an hour early? I've only thought of one ending to my maze instead of the usual five… ' she felt like screaming. But instead, her smirk almost turned maniacal.

"Orihara-san, my name is Minami"-

"I just forgot…. Gomeeennn"- 'Of course I remember. And you've brought about ten friends with you, wait, did you already know….' She knew she was infuriating them, but she had to keep cool, act like the control freak that everyone knew and feared. Tonight, she has decided not to injure any one unless absolutely necessary, it'll only lengthen the stupid chase.

"Before you get your hopes up client-san, I want you to know that after thinking it through, I decided I'm not taking this job." She has had a lot of practice of lying through her teeth WITH a SMIRK…

"WHAT? WHY?" the frantic man yelled.

"It just isn't worth it."

"I'll pay more if that's what-"

"Tch, tch, I'm not such a money loving bastard. I already know that you've taken a loan to pay the amount you've brought today." She could see that Minami-san's friends looked tense and ready to lash out – any moment now they'll rush forward and encircle her….

"Why you *****" one red faced, muscle clad thug had already rushed forward with his fist raised. Caught by surprise she still managed to use her arm to block the punch. 'Shit I forgot that they are not a gang that just fights for their boss, they're friends. Their bonds are made of emotions.' And suddenly she wondered how it would feel to have friends who'll fight for her- 'STOP THINKING NOW!' or be dead…

Swiftly she opened her switchblade and made sure they saw it- and they fell back a bit. Dangerously glaring with her crimson eyes, she jumped onto the wall beside them and her eyes spelled murder so clearly that the thugs froze for a second, dreading whether the red-eyed devil was going to start throw daggers at them.

But she just dropped to the other side of the wall.

It took two full seconds for the men to collect their senses. And then came the cry-

"GET THAT ****** ****" "COME BACK YOU***** COWARD"

She nearly laughed and led them into the maze her mind had created. However, thinking about the end of the chase she's planned almost made her feel nauseous. THE TRASH-CAN, for heaven's sake!

* * *

Two-hours-in-a-trash-can-later, the brunette was sure her face had taken a permanent green hue.

Once back in her apartment, after taking care of her bruised arm, she hurried to take a hot shower, irritated that she couldn't take a bath no matter how much she wanted. And she was worried….she had been running and jumping around when she was ordered bed rest by Shinra. Tomorrow is gonna be hell, she could already feel the cramps coming. At least her next appointment was after five in the evening …. Maybe she would tell Namie to postpone that if possible.

Stepping out of the shower, she got in her navy blue pajamas and went to the medicine cabinet. Then she realized with horror- she was all out of both the cramp relieving AND the bleeding control drugs. She must get some from Shinra again-and as soon as possible.

* * *

Next morning, Namie found an unusually grumpy Izaya waiting for her. He was actually leering instead of his usual smirk….

"You got my breakfast with you, I hope, for the sake of your stupid paycheck," the red-eyed devil spat at her, "And cancel that meeting in the afternoon by any means…. I hope a thick head with minimal sense can do at least that much."

"Stop being a jerk so early, you're not PMS-ing after all," wait, did she imagine it or did her flea of a boss actually blanch at her retort…..

* * *

Kishitani Shinra was amazed to see the caller ID on his phone…. It better be something important for the old man to call this early.

"Hello,"

"Ah, son, how are you and my sweet Celty doing th-"

"Spit it out, I know you want to talk about something else"- the fake doctor felt annoyed as hell at his experiment- obsessed father.

"You got me alright. I wanted to ask you, has your Specimen-5 agreed to that sex change operation yet?"

"She doesn't want it, and I don't think she ever will. She handles herself so well that even you won't realize her true gender." 'yeah, so well that even her parents believe she had the operation…. Not that they ever tried to understand her in any way…' the younger Kishitani thought to himself.

"Why, I've been waiting over ten years for her… She took the fake medical certificate while in middle school..."

"She wants to have a child someday, wait another ten years and you just might get to help her have a test tube baby."

"Oh, so she didn't say no coz of a lover or maybe a crush? Or does she have a GIRLFRIEND?"

"No way in hell, so shut up now." Laughing to himself, Shinra cut off the call. Izaya with a boyfriend or girlfriend seemed such a joke….but a cruel one at that. He really wished his unhappy friend would stop her act and actually trust someone enough to fall in love with them. But that was about as unlikely as the chance of someone falling for his other extraordinary friend- Shizu-chan.

[Who were you talking to?] Celty flashed her PDA in front of him.

"The ol' man. Hey Celty, do me a favour and buy the medicine on this list by today, pleeeeease?" he made a cute puppy face, but what ran through his mind was, 'In three days time, Izaya would be in trouble without her medication.'

What he didn't know was that his friend was already in trouble AND she had a whole load of it coming her way.

* * *

**Author's note: Is this story getting a bit long winded? Somehow I think of a scene but while writing I keep wanting to put in just one more detail... Resulting in this... I hope it wasn't too boring for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All The Reason In Her World**

**Disclaimer: The way everyone is OOC in this story proves I don't own Durarara!**

**Author's note: Sincere thanks to all of you who Reviewed, Followed and FAV-ed my experimental fanfic. **

**Reason: 3**

Heiwajima Shizuo was feeling elated today, and those who saw him nearly fled from this ABNORMAL Shizou. After all, it's easier to deal with the expected than with the unexpected.

The reason the strongest man of Ikebukoro was in this unusual good mood was because this morning, he had received a message from his dear brother. The gist of it being that Kasuka has been nominated for another Best Actor Award this month, and he will be staying in Ikebukuro for a week. Also, he wanted Shizou to be his exclusive security personnel for that week. So, Shizuo was feeling kind to the world in general. And it helped that he has had a flea-free morning. That was how Kadota found him having lunch with Tom in Russia Sushi. Tribute to his good mood, Shizou actually greeted him FIRST.

"Hey, Kadota. Havin' lunch here?"

"Nah, I'm here to order some take-out for the gang. Shizou, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Huh?" Confused, Shizuo tilted his head.

"Well, you're obviously happy, so what's the good news?" Even Kadota was feeling a bit worried- 'Did he fatally injure Izaya or something? They had known each other since high school after all… Is it Game Over after all this time?'

"Ah, well, Kasuka was nominated as Best Actor again." Shizuo vaguely wondered if he was as transparent as declared by a certain fl- no- he is NOT ruining his mood for Him…

"Great, I'm sure he'll bag this award as well."- Kadota nearly let out a sigh of relief. So it was not the informant's funeral yet. "You know, if you smiled more, people wouldn't be so frightened of you…"

"He-re is your or-der" Simon grinned at the trio in his usual way, a wide and honest grin…

"Thanks, Simon," Kadota replied and pulled out the money while taking the box, "Well, see you guys later." With a wave of his hand, he was gone.

Simon turned to Shizuo with his grin,

"Shi-zuoo hap-py, eat sushi, remain hap-py. Peace in Ikebukuro."

"Yeah, I'll try." Shizuo turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Don't try too hard." It was Tom who spoke. The blond gave him a 'what the heck' look.

"Well, if no one's frightened that won't be you any more; you shouldn't have to change to make people accept you. Besides, you already have people who accept you, and THAT is what true friends are." He calmly explained- "plus it'll be bad for business."

Just then Shizuo has received a message from one of his true friends-

[Shizuo, I need to talk with you. Actually, you're the only one I can tell this to. Please tell me when you're free. –Celty]

* * *

The infamous informant was grumbling to herself. A short background check on the client she was on her way to meet has revealed him to be - a NORMAL office worker. If she had to pick a word to describe the man, she would say, really boring guy. He was just another happy middle aged man with a daughter and a wife, no rumors about any of the three. She had even checked up the man's cousins and friends, but there seemed to be nothing extraordinary or out of place. Maybe Namie had actually set up a false appointment…no, she values her paycheck more than revenge…..But what could have happened to make simple family man Nishina-san want to meet the most infamous and costly informant?

Or was it a trap?

Stepping lightly inside the café, Izaya's sharp, crimson eyes scanned it and immediately realized that this place was not one she would like to be seen in. It was one of those cutesy cafes that teens went to, she could spot a group of high school girls and some others who looked like they were couples on a date. But the middle aged man in the farthest corner was the proof that this was not one of Namie's pranks.

"Nishina-san, I'm curious as to why you chose this particular café?"

The man bolted up from his cup of coffee and stared at her for a few seconds. Then he seemed to have come back to his senses.

"Orihara-san, I presume? Please sit down." Accepting the client's offer, she sat opposite him and scrutinized him. The man had a haggard appearance, it seemed as if he had not slept at least three days in a row, and he was lost in his own thoughts.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of making your acquaintance, Nishina –san?

"Ah, yes, um… Please order something …"

"I don't eat with people I've just met, or go on dates" –'since many people will pay a huge amount to have me dead.'

"Ah, ok. So, um…"the man was starting to become irritating. She smirked.

"Nishina-san, stop beating around the bush, ne? I swear you look like you are trying to propose to me or something, it's disgusting." She couldn't help taunting ….

"No, please, listen to me; I really need your help."

"And I hope you know my help comes with quite a price. To me, time is money."

"Yes, I know. It's just so, so hard to talk about this…" NOW the man was looking teary…

"I want you to find the men and bring them to justice, if that can't be done then tell me how I can KILL them." The words rushed out and now the red-eyed devil was officially confused. Trying to keep her smirk she asked,

"Who?"

"The men who took my little girl and…and broke her." The poor father replied with a whisper.

Izaya saw red. She clenched her fist to make sure her hands didn't shake and her knuckles started turning white.

"Give me the details." Her voice sounded harsh even to herself.

The client didn't have much to tell. Five days ago, her daughter Miki had been to this café with some friends. At around 8 pm, she and a friend was going back when her friend decided to go to a store for something and told her to wait outside. When she came out Miki was nowhere to be seen. Two hours later, Nishina-san got a call from the hospital from a man informing him that they've found her daughter and she was in the hospital. Since then, she had remained unconscious, not because of any physical trauma but rather due to psychological causes.

The man knew the police will never be able to get anywhere with the case. So he had sought out the best informant and was willing to pay any amount if the criminals are found.

The brunette realized this is going to be a real job. Information about the criminals won't be the only thing needed, she'll also have to find circumstantial evidence. And if the rapist was part of some gang it'll be harder.

"Did you meet the man who called?"

"No. He was gone by the time we reached the hospital. But the staff said that Miki was brought in by four men."

"I need the name and address of Miki's friend."

"Her name is also Miki but I'm not sure of her family name."

"Well, it's gonna take some time then. I'll contact you again when I find something. Till then, don't try contacting. Contact me only if your daughter becomes conscious. And don't tell ANYONE that you've seen me, no matter how much you trust them."

"Please help my daughter, she was such a lively girl and now…. Please… Please treat this as you would have done for your sister."

"Don't worry, this is going to be a challenge so I'm in... Ah, if you had a recently taken picture of her it'd help.

"I have some on my phone, I can send them over bluetooth."

Once outside, Izaya almost did a double take when she opened the files.

The pictures showed a tall, gangly, tomboyish girl WITH short jet black hair, brown eyes, in jeans and different tops. She looked like one who loved the outdoors and sports.

'How come she reminds me of …..myself?'

* * *

It was well after sunset. Izaya had been out for a while now, and it was starting to take a toll on her. She could feel a slight cramp and knew it'll only increase. Using her ten cell phones, she has already put up posts in different chatrooms asking if someone had seen a girl with Miki's features after 8.00 in the area in question. She had found out which school and class Nishina Miki was in and would find out her facebook account soon. And she was trying to find out about the other Miki. She wished she could go to the hospital and question the staff there, but her condition wasn't so good, and she needed to return home soon, back to bed.

She had reached the park and absentmindedly sat down on the side of a fountain. She scrolled down her phone on what her search of the other Miki has produced- Minato Miki, mother single, father unknown… Hearing a low growl out of the blue, her head jerked up-

"IIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUN…"

She felt faint BUT managed her signature smirk,

"Didn't see you there, Shizu-chan….."

-Since she's never trusted luck, it can't betray her, right?

**Author note:**

**Apologies to Guest, who has been wanting longer chapters and more angst. I started this with a plan but somehow got off track. Things that I wanted to take place in chapter 2 might happen in chapter 5. I'm seriously considering changing the genre now. **

**Still, thanks for taking the time to review, everyone.**

**This being my first fic I'm totally lost about how to portray characters properly. So please forgive me *(Bows)***

**And sorry again for the descriptive chapter. This thing seems to be trying to grow branches by itself :D**


End file.
